Harry Potter and the Killing Curse
by YoloBossBro
Summary: Harry discovers a book in the Hogwarts library that will change his life forever. Harry's First Year. ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K Rowlings.

* * *

Introduction

Privet Drive was a perfectly normal street. It had identical, normal houses all the way down the street. That is, except for number 4. From the outside, it looked completely normal. Four people lived there, but you would probably only think there was three. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley tried to be as normal as possible, but they could not be normal, because of Harry Potter, Dudley's Cousin.

Harry's parents were killed in a car crash, and Uncle Vernon said they were drunk. He also said that his dad was unemployed. Harry didn't believe this, mostly because he only remembered a lot of green light, and someone laughing. Harry didn't see how a car crash had anything to do with green light, or why his parents would be laughing while their car crashed.

One thing Harry never seemed to understand was why the Dursleys hated him so much. Harry was always as nice as he possibly could, but his Aunt and Uncle always would beat him and call him a freak, and he had no idea why. Harry thought that he sometimes did things that he had no idea how to explain. Once, he was being chased by Dudley and his cronies when he suddenly appeared on the roof of the nearest house. Dudley, of course, told Aunt Petunia, who stopped Harry's meals for a week.

Harry also had to do all the chores in the house, and barely got food. Harry was very thin as a result of this, and Dudley, who usually got Harry's food, was on his way to being as wide as he was tall, and required 2 chairs to sit on (Of course, one of them being Harry's chair).

Harry also had to make all of the meals, and if he was careful not to be caught, he could usually eat food from the kitchen when the Dursleys were not looking. Harry sometimes made more food than was needed for the Dursley's, and ate some in the kitchen. He was not able to pull this off very often, so he was still very thin. Harry of course, always had to make tons of food for Dudley (Not that he cared. Maybe, just maybe, if Dudley ate too much food he would get some strange disease as a result of being morbidly obese).

The worst thing though, was that he had to sleep in what was used as a closet for cleaning supplies before Harry lived there. Harry had just a tiny cot, and the room was filled with spiders. Harry also had to use all of Dudley's old clothes, which were huge on him.

Some good did come out of the Dursley's abominable treatment of Harry. He was an amazing cook (While his Aunt Petunia was not) and he learned to ignore anyone teasing or bullying.

For Dudley's eleventh birthday, he got to go to the zoo. Harry was not supposed to go, but since Mrs. Figg, who was supposed to watch him, broke her leg, the Dursley's had to bring Harry with them and Dudley's friends. Dudley waddled over to the snake exhibit.

 _"Make it move."_

 _Uncle Vernon rapped the glass of the cage._

 _"Move!"_

 _Dudley rapped the glass much harder._

 _"MOVE!"_

 _Harry replied "He's asleep!"_

 _Dudley retorted "He's boring."_

 _Dudley and his parents retreated to another enclosure, leaving Harry with the snake._

 _Harry told the snake "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you."_

 _The snake looked up and blinks._

 _"Can you...hear me? It's just...I've never talked to a snake before._

 _Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often?"_

 _The snake shook its head._

 _"You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family?"_

 _The snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity._

 _"I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either."_

 _The now awake snake had attracted Dudley's attention. He waddled over to the cage ( having lost the ability to walk normally when he was 140lbs, and 6 years old), knocking Harry to the floor._

 _Dudley squealed with delight. "Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!"_

 _Dudley puts his hands on the glass wall. Harry, from the ground, glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappeared. Dudley wretches forward._

 _"Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!"_

 _Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. The snake got out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Harry._

 _"Thankssssssss"_

 _"Anytime."_

 _The snake started off, slithering to the door._

 _A man near Uncle Vernon screamed "SNAKE!"_

 _There was a lot of screaming as the snake headed for freedom. Dudley stood up to get out, but the glass went back over the enclosure. He was stuck. He pounded on the glass._

 _"Mum, mummy!"_

 _"AHH!"_

 _Dudley kept screaming "Mum, help! Help me!"_

 _Petunia gasped "My darling boy! How did you get in there?!"_

 _Harry grinned, but Uncle Vernon glared down at him, and his grin disappeared._

 _Aunt Petunia continued screaming "How did you get in there? Dudley, Oh Dudley!"_

When the last of Dudley's friends was dropped of at their house, Uncle Vernon started ranting at Harry, his face bright purple, about how freakish he was (Harry didn't even do anything!), and how he lost all meals for a week. By the time he was done, they were already eating dinner.

Harry thought he had experienced the strangest event in his life, but a day later, a letter was addressed to a Mr. Harry J. Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, the Cupboard under the stairs…

* * *

A.N. All italicized sections in this story are from the tom felton and more website. I would put the link on this page, but fan fiction won't allow that. It is the first link to pop up on google if you search "Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone Script." Just thought I should give them credit.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, just the plot.

* * *

The Letter

The letter arrived at about 7 in the morning, just as Harry finished making breakfast. Harry was walking into his cupboard, when a tawny owl flew in, and dropped a letter on the dining room table. Uncle Vernon saw who the letter was from, and snatched it up before Harry could see it, and threw it into the fireplace. He ran into his bedroom, and talked in whispers to Aunt Petunia. As he was talking to her, her face got paler and paler.

"Are you sure Vernon"

"Positive" was all Harry could hear before the voices went down to whispers again. Another owl flew in, and dropped a similar looking letter. This time, Harry grabbed it. It was titled.

 _To Mr. H Potter_

 _4 Privet Drive, Surrey_

 _The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

Harry was shocked, who would write to him? He opened it at once. Dudley of course, screamed to his parents.

"MUM, DAD, HARRY'S GOTTEN A LETTER AND HE IS OPENING IT!"

At once, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia flew down the stairs and looked around for Harry. They didn't know, however, that when Dudley started screaming, Harry snuck out into the backyard and hid in a bush. He started reading the letter. It went:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

At first, Harry thought it was a prank. But then again, Uncle Vernon seemed to recognize the letter, and Aunt Petunia looked terrified when she was told of it. Maybe it was real. By then, Uncle Vernon then found his hiding spot.

"GIVE THAT TO ME, BOY!", Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Its my letter, I can read it if I want to!" Harry retorted.

Seeing as he could not get the letter, Uncle Vernon shouted "Don't listen to the letter, it is a prank"

Uncle Vernon went inside, probably to tell Dudley to beat up Harry. Harry had to find a way to find the truth. Although, if the letter got Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon so angry and scared, it might be true! A wizard, that would be cool… could he turn Dudley into a pig? Would he get a magic wand? Harry stopped himself.

"This might not be true, but I need a way to prove it...no...that wouldn't work...yes, that would work!"

Harry snuck off to his neighbor Mrs. Figg, to see if she thought it was real, while Uncle Vernon was screaming at him. All three of the Dursleys were either so scared, mad, or confused that not one of them realized that Harry had run off to their neighbor Mrs. Figg's house, to see if she thought it was real. Harry ran up to the door and knocked three times.

* * *

A.N. Harry gets the letter! And on his second try! What will Mrs. Figg reveal about the world of witches and wizards? Find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review!


	3. Chapter 2 - Mrs Figg's House

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

Diagon Alley

Harry learned lots about the Wizarding World when he was at Mrs. Figg's house. He learned about everything from the candy to the Ministry. He especially wanted to see a game of quidditch, if it was as exciting as Mrs. Figg said it was. After an extremely long day at Mrs. Figg's house, he fell asleep within seconds.

Harry woke up the next day, yawning. Then he remembered the date! It was August 16th! He got to go to Diagon Alley with Mrs Figg. Harry raced out the door, slamming it behind him. Aunt Petunia woke up with a start.

"Vernon, quick, the freak just ran away!"

"WHAT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, THE UNGRATEFUL LOSER! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!"

"Come on, maybe we can catch him."

By the time they stopped yelling about how insolent Harry was, Harry was in Diagon Alley with Mrs. Figg.

"Wow, how did we get here?"

"That was the floo network."

But Harry was already looking at the different shops.

"What is in these shops?"

"We'll just have look in them, now won't we. But first we have to go to Gringotts. You can request a key there once they verify your identity."

"Where is Gringotts."

"Over there"

They walked over to Gringotts. When they got there, they were greeted by a goblin.

"Hello and welcome to Gringotts. I am Grip hook. I will be taking you to your vault. Do you have a key?"

"No I don't. Would I be able to get one?

"Yes sir, once you open your vault."

Grip hook pulled the lever, and the cart sailed down a track, extremely fast. Mrs. Figg had stayed behind, saying the ride down made her sick. Harry now knew why. The ride was a death machine! The cart sailed around corners, going deeper and deeper underground, before rapidly coming to a stop at vault number 713. Harry pressed his hand on an imprint in the door, and it opened.

"What would have happened if I was an impostor."

"You would be sucked into the vault and stuck there."

"How often do you check?"

With an evil smirk, he replied "Oh, about every ten years."

With a shudder, Harry walked in.

Harry was amazed at how much gold was in the vault. There was piles upon piles of gold, and it filled most of the room. In one corner though, there was some furniture, and Harry walked over. One a desk there was a letter. It read:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then we have not survived the war, and Peter was the spy. I know you probably miss us, but I am sure Sirius has told you all about us, and our days at Hogwarts. We are very sad that we could not be with you know, but...

Enough with the sad stuff, Lily. Hi Harry, it's your old man Prongs. I'm sure Sirius will tell you all about the Marauders. There is a book on how to be an animagus in one of the desk drawers. You can learn how to become one (Being an animagus is part of being a potter male), but wait a couple years first. Now, about quidditch. Every potter must learn how to play quidditch, and I am sure Sirius will teach you.

YOU WERE AN ANIMAGUS! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!

Now Lily…

Don't "Now Lily" me! How could you keep something like that from me?!

Probably because you would have told Minnie.

Of course I wouldn't do that! I have wanted to be an animagus, but never found out how to be one!

WHAT!

Ok Harry, just make sure not be an animagus when you are older, ok? Remember that we will always love you, even if we can't be there with you.

brylira

From,

Mum and Dad

By the time Harry finished reading the letter, he was crying, but laughing, but confused. Who were Sirius and Peter, and what was an Animagus, or Marauders. And why did his dad call himself Prongs? It was all too confusing. And what did brylira mean? Maybe Mrs. Figg would be able to tell him what at least some of this letter meant.

Harry then walked over to the piles of Galleons and picked up a couple handfuls, then walked back to the cart where Grip hook was waiting patiently. The moment he stepped into the cart, it shot upwards just as fast as it went down. Harry was green by the end of ride (712 Vaults to pass was a lot) and his head was spinning. He then showed Mrs. Figg. She told her that Sirius was his Godfather, who betrayed his parents to Lord Moldy Shorts, I mean Voldemort, and killed Peter. Harry was shocked. Why did his parents trust Sirius? She also told him that an animagus was someone who could turn into an animal. Harry definitively wanted to learn how to do that! Luckily, he had grabbed the book. He kept it to read when he got to the Dursley's.

Mrs. Figg then told Harry he should buy an then walked over to the Owl Emporium. He looked around, seeing all the owls, some were only days old and some were massive! Harry eventually found a snowy owl, whom he named Hedwig after someone in his History of Magic book Mrs. Figg made him read.

After the Owl Emporium, they went to Ollivander's to get Harry's wand.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah. Here we are. Well, give it a wave."

"Ok"

CRASH!

"Apparently not. Perhaps this."

BOOM!

"No, no, definitely not! No matter... I wonder. Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one another feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"And...who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not- Be- Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

Harry quickly left Ollivanders with his wand after paying for it.

"That was strange."

"He is a strange man Harry, but he is also very wise, and he has an amazing memory."

"I guess. Where do we go next?"

"Madam Malkin's Robes for every occasion."

"Ok, where is it."

"Right over here."

They entered the store. A pale, towheaded boy was sitting, getting his robes fit. Harry sat in a chair next to him. Soon they began talking.

"Hello, whats your name"

Following Mrs. Figgs advice to not give away his surname before learning who the person was, he replied "Harry"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you going into your first year at Hogwarts? I am going to be in Slytherin. What house do you want to be in?"

Remembering his parents were in Gryffindor, Harry said "Gryffindor, that's where my parents were."

"Gryffindor! That is where the reckless brats go. Anyways, do you play quidditch. My father says it is a crime not to be picked for the team, and personally, I agree."

Harry was disliking the boy more and more as time went on and he started spouting nonsense on the Malfoys being the best family, and how Pure bloods are the best. Harry thought that he wanted to be in Gryffindor, wouldn't mind Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but would hate to be in Slytherin, especially if that boy was with him.

After that, Harry and Mrs. Figg ate supper at a restaurant in muggle London, and went back to Privet Drive to meet a furious Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"BOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I..I..I was with Mrs. Figg, Harry said cowering."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, RUNNING OFF TO MRS. FIGG'S HOUSE!"

Aunt Petunia joined in "AND ONLY ONE MEAL A DAY UNTIL YOU GO TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF YOURS ON SEPTEMBER 1ST!"

Harry was sent to his cupboard, but he secretly didn't mind the punishments. After all, he would eat at Mrs. Figg's house the next couple of weekends, and the Monday after that was September 1st. What the Dursleys did not realize, was that their neighbors had been watching them torment a young child, and punish him severely. The Dursleys has become the talk of gossip in the neighborhood. Everyone was debating whether to turn them into the police or just stop talking to them. They decided on the latter, and a few days later, there was a very confused Dursley family who could not find out why the entire neighborhood was ignoring them.

* * *

A.N. I plan on making a side story about how the Dursley's are ignored by their neighborhood. It will probably not come out for a while, though. Look on my profile page to see if it is up every so often. Also, can anyone guess what brylira means? Please review, then read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

Diagon Alley

Harry learned lots about the Wizarding World when he was at Mrs. Figg's house. He learned about everything from the candy to the Ministry. He especially wanted to see a game of quidditch, if it was as exciting as Mrs. Figg said it was. After an extremely long day at Mrs. Figg's house, he fell asleep within seconds.

Harry woke up the next day, yawning. Then he remembered the date! It was August 16th! He got to go to Diagon Alley with Mrs Figg. Harry raced out the door, slamming it behind him. Aunt Petunia woke up with a start.

"Vernon, quick, the freak just ran away!"

"WHAT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, THE UNGRATEFUL LOSER! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!"

"Come on, maybe we can catch him."

By the time they stopped yelling about how insolent Harry was, Harry was in Diagon Alley with Mrs. Figg.

"Wow, how did we get here?"

"That was the floo network."

But Harry was already looking at the different shops.

"What is in these shops?"

"We'll just have look in them, now won't we. But first we have to go to Gringotts. You can request a key there once they verify your identity."

"Where is Gringotts."

"Over there"

They walked over to Gringotts. When they got there, they were greeted by a goblin.

"Hello and welcome to Gringotts. I am Grip hook. I will be taking you to your vault. Do you have a key?"

"No I don't. Would I be able to get one?

"Yes sir, once you open your vault."

Grip hook pulled the lever, and the cart sailed down a track, extremely fast. Mrs. Figg had stayed behind, saying the ride down made her sick. Harry now knew why. The ride was a death machine! The cart sailed around corners, going deeper and deeper underground, before rapidly coming to a stop at vault number 713. Harry pressed his hand on an imprint in the door, and it opened.

"What would have happened if I was an impostor."

"You would be sucked into the vault and stuck there."

"How often do you check?"

With an evil smirk, he replied "Oh, about every ten years."

With a shudder, Harry walked in.

Harry was amazed at how much gold was in the vault. There was piles upon piles of gold, and it filled most of the room. In one corner though, there was some furniture, and Harry walked over. One a desk there was a letter. It read:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then we have not survived the war, and Peter was the spy. I know you probably miss us, but I am sure Sirius has told you all about us, and our days at Hogwarts. We are very sad that we could not be with you know, but...

Enough with the sad stuff, Lily. Hi Harry, it's your old man Prongs. I'm sure Sirius will tell you all about the Marauders. There is a book on how to be an animagus in one of the desk drawers. You can learn how to become one (Being an animagus is part of being a potter male), but wait a couple years first. Now, about quidditch. Every potter must learn how to play quidditch, and I am sure Sirius will teach you.

YOU WERE AN ANIMAGUS! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!

Now Lily…

Don't "Now Lily" me! How could you keep something like that from me?!

Probably because you would have told Minnie.

Of course I wouldn't do that! I have wanted to be an animagus, but never found out how to be one!

WHAT!

Ok Harry, just make sure not be an animagus when you are older, ok? Remember that we will always love you, even if we can't be there with you.

brylira

From,

Mum and Dad

By the time Harry finished reading the letter, he was crying, but laughing, but confused. Who were Sirius and Peter, and what was an Animagus, or Marauders. And why did his dad call himself Prongs? It was all too confusing. And what did brylira mean? Maybe Mrs. Figg would be able to tell him what at least some of this letter meant.

Harry then walked over to the piles of Galleons and picked up a couple handfuls, then walked back to the cart where Grip hook was waiting patiently. The moment he stepped into the cart, it shot upwards just as fast as it went down. Harry was green by the end of ride (712 Vaults to pass was a lot) and his head was spinning. He then showed Mrs. Figg. She told her that Sirius was his Godfather, who betrayed his parents to Lord Moldy Shorts, I mean Voldemort, and killed Peter. Harry was shocked. Why did his parents trust Sirius? She also told him that an animagus was someone who could turn into an animal. Harry definitively wanted to learn how to do that! Luckily, he had grabbed the book. He kept it to read when he got to the Dursley's.

Mrs. Figg then told Harry he should buy an then walked over to the Owl Emporium. He looked around, seeing all the owls, some were only days old and some were massive! Harry eventually found a snowy owl, whom he named Hedwig after someone in his History of Magic book Mrs. Figg made him read.

After the Owl Emporium, they went to Ollivander's to get Harry's wand.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Ah. Here we are. Well, give it a wave."

"Ok"

CRASH!

"Apparently not. Perhaps this."

BOOM!

"No, no, definitely not! No matter... I wonder. Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one another feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"And...who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not- Be- Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

Harry quickly left Ollivanders with his wand after paying for it.

"That was strange."

"He is a strange man Harry, but he is also very wise, and he has an amazing memory."

"I guess. Where do we go next?"

"Madam Malkin's Robes for every occasion."

"Ok, where is it."

"Right over here."

They entered the store. A pale, towheaded boy was sitting, getting his robes fit. Harry sat in a chair next to him. Soon they began talking.

"Hello, whats your name"

Following Mrs. Figgs advice to not give away his surname before learning who the person was, he replied "Harry"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you going into your first year at Hogwarts? I am going to be in Slytherin. What house do you want to be in?"

Remembering his parents were in Gryffindor, Harry said "Gryffindor, that's where my parents were."

"Gryffindor! That is where the reckless brats go. Anyways, do you play quidditch. My father says it is a crime not to be picked for the team, and personally, I agree."

Harry was disliking the boy more and more as time went on and he started spouting nonsense on the Malfoys being the best family, and how Pure bloods are the best. Harry thought that he wanted to be in Gryffindor, wouldn't mind Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but would hate to be in Slytherin, especially if that boy was with him.

After that, Harry and Mrs. Figg ate supper at a restaurant in muggle London, and went back to Privet Drive to meet a furious Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"BOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"I..I..I was with Mrs. Figg, Harry said cowering."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, RUNNING OFF TO MRS. FIGG'S HOUSE!"

Aunt Petunia joined in "AND ONLY ONE MEAL A DAY UNTIL YOU GO TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF YOURS ON SEPTEMBER 1ST!"

Harry was sent to his cupboard, but he secretly didn't mind the punishments. After all, he would eat at Mrs. Figg's house the next couple of weekends, and the Monday after that was September 1st. What the Dursleys did not realize, was that their neighbors had been watching them torment a young child, and punish him severely. The Dursleys has become the talk of gossip in the neighborhood. Everyone was debating whether to turn them into the police or just stop talking to them. They decided on the latter, and a few days later, there was a very confused Dursley family who could not find out why the entire neighborhood was ignoring them.

* * *

A.N. I plan on making a side story about how the Dursley's are ignored by their neighborhood. It will probably not come out for a while, though. Look on my profile page to see if it is up every so often. Also, can anyone guess what brylira means? Please review, then read the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 - Platform 9&34

Platform 9¾

Harry woke up, and before he could sit up, his stomach growled. He groaned, and began counting off the days before Mrs. Figg took him to the Platform. 

"Ok, so how many days… IT'S TODAY!"

Harry raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and racing out the door to Mrs Figg's house. She had kept his belongings after they went to Diagon Alley, so the Dursley's would not be suspicious of Harry bringing tons of bags home. Harry raced up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello Harry, are you ready"

"Yup. Where is all my stuff?"

"In one of the closets Harry, I'll go get it" 

"Thanks"

Soon, they apparated to Kings Cross. Harry looked around for a platform 9 ¾ , but only saw a 9 and 10.

"Where's the platform?"

"You have to run in between platforms 9 and then right into that wall." 

"WHAT!" 

"Calm down Harry, you'll attract muggles, now do as I say." 

Still unsure, Harry replied with a feeble "Ok"

Harry gripped onto the cart, and charged. Instead of crashing into the wall, he went right through it, and was surprised to find himself in a completely different train station.

"WOW!"

As soon as Harry stepped out of the wall, he was run into by a red headed girl.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Thats OK. Are you going into Hogwarts?"

"I wish, but next year." 

"Whats your name?"

"Ginny Weasley, you?"

Feeling he could trust this girl, he replied, "Harry Potter"

At this, the girls eyes grew wide, her face turned red, and she ran off to her mother.

"That was weird."

Harry soon got onto the train, and sat down, he was soon joined by a red headed boy.

"Mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full."

"No, no, sit down. Whats your name." 

"Ron Weasley"

"Ginny's sister?"

"Yes, how do you know her." 

"She met me on the platform. We were talking and all of the sudden she ran off, embarrassed."

"Thats weird, what did you do?"

"I just told her my name."

"Which you still haven't told me…"

"Oh, right, Harry Potter."

"YOURE HARRY POTTER! Do you have the..the…"

"Scar? Yes."

"That explains a lot."

"What does?"

"Why Ginny ran off. She has had a huge crush on you since she was six."

"What! But...but she just met me."

"Everyone has heard of you, Harry. After all, you did kill You-Know-Who."

Before Harry could reply, a bushy haired girl walked in.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. A boy named Neville has lost his frog. Have you seen it?" 

"No"

"Oh, ok. Can I sit here?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, what's your name, you never told me."

"Ron Weasley."

"And you?"

"Harry Potter."

"I have read about you. You killed Voldemort when a killing curse rebounded onto him off of you."

"Thats me."

"Do you know any spells? I don't know too many, since I am a muggle born, but I have been practicing. Watch this. Occulus Reparo." She said, pointing her wand at Harry.

Instantly, his once broken glasses became good as new.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem."

"So where do you live Ron?"

"I live in a wizard house near Ottery St Catchpole. Our house is called the burrow."

"Where do you live Hermione?"

"Oh, I live in a small muggle town, you probably haven't heard of it"

Right as Harry was about to speak when the loudspeaker blared: "WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN 2 MINUTES. 2 MINUTES."

"Ok, lets see, my neighbor Mrs. Figg told me that we will be getting into boats with a giant named Hagrid. Oh, there he is."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked into a boat together, and were joined by a boy named Neville.

"So, which house do you think you will be in?", Harry asked.

All three of them said "Gryffindor" at once.

"Same. Now does anyone see Hogwarts."

Hermione spoke up first. "There it is!"

"The first years stood in awe as the massive castle grew closer and closer. Not one of them took their eyes of it until it was time to get of the boat.

A.N. Harry and Ron are friendly to Hermione! Please Review.

I would like to thank Angelo Vargas, Christopher-Anastasia St. John, Echoing Hunter, Erris, HufflepuffWoman, ICE-SIREN27, JannaKalderash, Justus J. Jackson, LadyTygerEyez, Laurenmk20, MalfoyTwin, Meggie Ray, Misuna WIlliams, NotNoramlIzi, Outofthisworldgal, Peaceful Dragon Rose, .3, Shiun'in Ventus, TIGGRAIN, TiggerandCammiandPercy, Vicvau, Yali, bookimp, derrickveik, heather is feath, sesskagluver09, steve2668, and strungirl for following this story as of 7/1/15. I will list those who follow me every month.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Sorting

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

The Sorting

As the first years walked into the Great Hall, they stopped. Before them was not just a hall.

"It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heaven."

They first years numbly walked over to where they were to stand, looking all around the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall's sharp voice stopped their gawking.

"When I call your name, come up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on your head. The hat will decide which house you belong in.

At once, everyone started talking.

"Fred was going on about fighting a troll. I am going to kill him!" Ron murmured to Harry.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall shouted.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hannah, Abbot."

Hannah nervously walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head. The house screamed "HUFFLEPUFF"!

Susan Bones was also in Hufflepuff. Terry Boot - "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry was getting nervous, as Professor McGonagall went through the list. What if he wasn't in Gryffindor?

"Millicent, Bulstrode" The hat was on for about five seconds before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Michael Corner was in Ravenclaw, and Vincent Crabbe, who Harry recognized to be one of Malfoy's lackeys, was of course, in Slytherin. Harry was now starting to worry. There had only been one Gryffindor so far. What if it was rare to be in Gryffindor? Professor McGonagall's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Justin, Flich-Fletchy"..."HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Seamus, Finnigan" was another Gryffindor.

"Gregory, Goyle" had the hat on for almost ten minutes, before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hermione, Granger", the know-it-all from the train ride, ran up to the stool, sat down, and slammed the hat onto her head. It took a while, but the hat finally decided with "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron started rambling about how annoying girls could be, but Harry wasn't listening. He was listening as the last names got closer and closer to "P".

"Neville, Longbottom", the boy Harry met on the boat ride, was extremely pale by the time he stood up and walked to the stool. The hat decided on "GRYFFINDOR", much to the delight of Neville, who had regained his color and was now smiling.

"Ernie, MacMillan"..."HUFFLEPUFF"

"Draco, Malfoy" had not even touched the hat when it shouted "SLYTHERIN". He sauntered over to the Slytherin table, a smirk on his face. He sat in between Crabbe and Goyle. "Pansy, Parkinson" was a Slytherin. Harry realized they had reached "P". He waited for his name to be called, but first Pavarti and Padma Patil, who were in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, were before him. All of the sudden, all of his worries came back to him. What if he was in Slytherin, or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw? Would he still have friends? Would he still…"Harry, Potter". Professor McGonagall's word rang clear in his head. As he walked up to the stool, chaos broke out. All across the hall, people were all talking, and saying things like "Harry Potter, like THE Harry Potter?" or "Is it really him?"

Harry put the hat on his head. At once, it started talking.

 _"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"_

 _" Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."_

 _Sorting Hat: Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?_

 _"Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin"_

 _Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!"_

Gryffindor cheered the loudest it had in years. Twins, who Harry believed to be Rons brothers (Based on their hair), were screaming "WE'VE GOT POTTER, WE'VE GOT POTTER"

Harry sat down next another boy who looked like Ron (How many brothers did this kid have?)

A couple of people went by, but Harry wasn't listening. He was watching Ron get greener and greener as the list went on. When Professor McGonagall finally called out "Ronald Weasley", he walked up to the hat and put it on. Much to Ron's relief, the hat called out Gryffindor as soon as it touched his head. He walked over to Gryffindor with a smile and sat down next to Harry. One more Slytherin, and the sorting was over. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and gave a quick speech.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Harry asked Ron's older brother "Is he...a bit mad?"

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

To Harry's astonishment, the empty bowls and platters in front of him had filled themselves.

"Umm.. Yes", stuttered Harry, still not over the shock of food appearing before his eyes.

Harry looked up to the staff table. Harry was looking at a teacher with greasy, black hair, who glared at him. As he looked at the man he was talking to, he looked back. All of the sudden, Harry's scar hurt. He clutched his hand to his scar. Percy asked:

"Harry, are you alright."

"I am fine now, but who is the teacher with the turban?"

"That's Professor Quirrell. He is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is talking to Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, but wants Quirrells position. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing."

Still unsure, Percy replied "If you say so. Now, would you like some chicken?"

Before long Harry had tons of different foods, a large contrast to the toast he got twice a day at the Dursley's. His favorite out of all the foods, was the treacle tart. Harry was enjoying his food, when all of the sudden he wondered if he could stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. He asked Ron this, who laughed.

"Of course they do. Don't they allow that at muggle schools?"

"Yes, but I didn't know if they allowed it here."

"Wait, I don't think you can stay over the summer."

Just great. The one vacation he has to stay with the Dursley's was the longest one.

Seeing Harry's disappointment, Ron said

"You know, you could come to our house if you want. I don't know if you could stay the whole time, but you know, if you wanted to, I mean, it's not that big, but…"

Of course I would want to go to your house. I don't really care about size, seeing as I sleep in a cupboard… I mean..umm"

"THOSE MUGGLES MADE YOU SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD? WHY THE HELL DID DUMBLEDORE PUT YOU THERE!"

"Ron, it's okay, and you are causing a scene."

Ron saw that a lot of people around them were looking at him and Harry, so he stopped yelling, but instead muttered, "We will talk about this later. And if you sleep in a cupboard with those filthy muggles, then you are definitely coming to the Burrow this summer."

"Okay, okay Ron. And I did say that I would go to your house."

After that, him, Ron, and Fred and George, who Harry found out were expert prankers, talked about Quidditch. They were shocked Harry didn't know how to play Quidditch, but realized he grew up with muggles. By the end of the feast, Harry had a basic understanding of Quidditch, and wanted to see his first game. Harry also learned that Fred and George were beaters, who played on the Gryffindor house team. Before he knew it, the feast was over, and the plates cleaned themselves. Percy, being a prefect, started yelling at Gryffindor.

"FIRST YEARS, OVER HERE. WE ARE GOING TO THE COMMON ROOM. THERE YOU WILL LEARN THE PASSWORD. NEVER TELL ANYONE WHO IS IN RAVENCLAW, SLYTHERIN, OR HUFFLEPUFF THE PASSWORD OR THE PORTRAIT!"

The different houses split up, going off in their own tried as hard as he could to memorize all the staircases, which was difficult with Percy saying random facts about Hogwarts (Not that anyone besides Hermione was listening). By the end of the trip, Harry had a general map in his head of the route.

Percy then told everyone the password - Pig Snout, and they walked into the common room. Percy told everyone where their rooms were. Everyone was separated by year and gender. Harry shared a dorm with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

Harry's entire life he had been waiting to find somewhere where he belonged. As he fell asleep, he realized that somewhere was Hogwarts.


End file.
